La vie est belle
by tulusito
Summary: Après la victoire d'Harry, Hermione se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste, pour une période à durée indéterminée. A la suite d'un accident, elle est immobilisée dans un lit, et personne ne sait si elle pourra remarcher. Mais elle reçoit bientôt la visite d'un certain blond. Pourquoi donc Malefoy chercherait-il à lui rendre la vie plus belle ? Et qu'est-il arrivé exactement à Granger ?
1. Killing me softly : Fugees

Hello ! Voici ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :) Le titre est tiré du film de Franck Capra. Univers à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**_La vie est belle  
_**

**_oO°OoO°Oo_**

- Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Pareil qu'hier, Monsieur. Elle est consciente, mais ne semble pas faire preuve d'une grande volonté de vivre. Elle ne parle pas, ne remue pas, ne pleure pas. C'est comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur, coincée dans une espèce de corps qui l'empêche de partir et dont elle veut se débarrasser.

- Elle s'est remise à manger, quand même ?

- Non... C'est toujours les perfusions qui la nourrissent. Vous savez, elle est très pâle.

- Je sais.

- Je suis sûre que voir un ami serait un premier pas vers la guérison.

- Je ne suis pas son ami.

- Mais pourquoi venez-vous tous les jours depuis son hospitalisation, alors ?

- A-t-on retrouvé l'auteur de l'accident ? demande l'homme sans répondre.

- Toujours pas. C'est une honte, Monsieur ! Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Pas à elle, après tout ce qu'elle a enduré auprès de Mrs Potter et Weasley dans leur combat contre Voldemort.

- Ce qui lui est arrivé était un accident. Un accident.

- On l'a percuté alors qu'elle volait haut dans le ciel ! Sans les branches qui ont amorti sa chute, elle était morte ! Et celui qui l'a faite tomber ne s'est même pas arrêté pour la secourir !

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu.

- Ne le défendez pas ! J'espère que ce... ce... connard sera jeté en prison bientôt ! s'échauffe l'infirmière.

- Bien sûr, je le souhaite aussi... répond l'homme sans conviction. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous, mais il se fait tard. Je reviendrais demain.

- A dix-huit heures ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude, après ma journée de travail. Ne lui dite pas que je suis passée.

- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, soupire l'infirmière. Mais c'est d'accord.

- Ne dites pas ça, peut-être un jour saurez-vous. Bien que je doute que vous compreniez mes raisons. Et pas un mot non plus à Potter et Weasley !

- Oui, oui. Parce qu'ils ne vous aiment pas et chercheraient à vous empêcher de voir Miss Granger, je sais. Mais tout de même, c'est absurde, puisque vous prenez soin d'elle !

L'homme balaie ses remarques d'un geste agacé de la main.

- Et avec le rôle qu'a joué votre mère dans le dénouement heureux de la guerre, comment pourraient-ils encore vous haïr ! insiste la femme.

- J'ai mes raisons. Tenez, vous déposerez ça sur sa table de chevet.

Il lui fourre une petite boîte dans les mains, fait volte-face et part de l'hôpital à grands pas. Il a besoin d'air, vite, comme a chaque fois qu'il vient ici.

L'infirmière, elle, se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et tente de se souvenir pourquoi elle fait ce mêtier ingrat. _Pour sauver des gens Bérénice. Voilà, c'est cela. Sauver les pauvres hères qui échouent à Sainte Mangouste. Un peu de courage, ma fille. Remue-toi !_ Elle se relève, remet en place son badge et traverse son service jusqu'à la chambre 59. Elle plaque un sourire sur son visage fatigué et toque deux petits coups avant d'entrer.

Miss Granger n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin : elle regarde obstinément la fenêtre.

Seule la première fois où Bérénice lui a rapporté un cadeau de l'homme, elle a bougé la tête. Depuis, plus rien ne parvient à la faire réagir.

L'infirmière se sent désabusée, lasse. De nouveau, elle a oublié pourquoi elle travaille ici, cette jeune fille lui file le cafard, parce qu'elle la fait se sentir tellement inutile. Néanmoins, elle s'exclame :

- Re-bonjour, Miss ! Votre admirateur vous a apporté un cadeau ! Je vais vous l'ouvrir.

Elle défait le paquet d'un geste qu'elle veut sûr, et dévoile une miniature du château de Poudlard. Sans commenter, elle la pose à côté des quinze autres. Puis elle change la perfusion de sa patiente, remonte ses oreillers et demande :

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mademoiselle ? Étant donné que vos pansements ont été changés hier, le prochain soin aura lieu dans deux jours. Je sais que vous ne pouvez toujours pas bouger vos jambes, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Les médecins vont trouver une solution. Je vais remplir le verre d'eau à votre droite, sur votre petit meuble. C'est heureux que votre bras droit n'est rien eu, sinon vous seriez condamnée à ne rien boire !

Le rire forcé de l'infirmière meurt dans sa gorge. Que le ciel lui vienne en aide !

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, dites quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

La blessée hésite, un imperceptible tressaillement dans sa mâchoire fait espérer l'infirmière, mais elle ne bouge pas plus.

- Merlin, mais que va-t-on faire ! Je vous laisse, Miss Granger. Ayez pitié, essayez de vous reprendre.

L'infirmière sort de la chambre en soupirant, et referme la porte comme on quitte une tombe.

_Y a plus d'espoir._

Un orage éclate dans les yeux sombres de Hermione Granger. Elle mettra les dieux à genoux, elle en fait le serment. Quitte à basculer irrémédiablement dans la folie, elle fera payer le monde pour ce qu'il lui arrive. Les lèvres sèches de la jeune femme articulent un mot.

_Vengeance._

Puis elle redevient inexpressive, et la fenêtre capte de nouveau toute son attention. De là où elle est, elle peut voir un immense chêne, des oiseaux qui volètent de branches en branches, et le ciel bleu peuplé de nuages ronds et duveteux. Elle pense que les dieux peuvent la voir, en se penchant au-dessus du soleil. Ils la narguent, c'est sûr.

Alors elle ferme les paupières, en priant pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

**_oO°OoO°OoO°Oo_**

- Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ? Je suis votre nouvelle infirmière !

Une blonde pétillante de vingt-cinq ans déboule comme une tornade dans la chambre d'Hermione, déjà réveillée depuis une heure. Elle a failli bouger, tant elle est étonnée de ne pas entendre la voix de Bérénice, son infirmière habituelle.

- Je m'appelle Scarlett, je remplace Bérénice qui a changé de service. Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer enfin ! J'ai tant entendu parler de vous, et de vos exploits ! Vous êtes une figure du féminisme sorcier, mademoiselle ! Beaucoup rêvent de vous parler comme je le fais maintenant ! Il paraît que Mr Potter a beaucoup de charme... est-ce vrai ?

Un très, très léger sourire étire les coins de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Oh, quelle chance vous avez qu'il soit votre ami ! Pourriez-vous me le présenter un jour ? Oh, je suis toute excitée ! Quand je vais dire ça à mes copines ! Je soigne la meilleure amie de notre héros national ! Ok, calme-toi Scarlett. Je vais changer vos perfusions, aujourd'hui c'est soupe à la tomate. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais ça a l'air dégueulasse. Bien qu'on m'ait dit que vous ne vouliez pas manger, je vous ai quand même apporté un petit pain tout chaud que j'ai acheté ce matin à la boulangerie du quartier. Ils sont délicieux !

Les yeux d'Hermione se voilent de larmes. Cela lui fait tellement de bien qu'on lui parle comme si de rien n'était !

- Bien, je le pose à côté de votre verre d'eau, je dois aller m'occuper des autres patients, mais j'ai déjà hâte de revenir pour discuter avec vous ! A ce midi Miss Granger.

Le parfum de muguet de Scarlett flotte un moment encore après son départ, et la jeune femme s'autorise à sourire. Elle se sent mieux. Sa main se tend vers la brioche sans qu'elle réfléchisse, et elle la porte à sa bouche. La première bouchée lui fait presque mal, tant sa bouche est sèche. La seconde lui laisse un goût de bonheur et la troisième la fait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lorsqu'il ne reste plus une miette du petit pain, elle serre son bras contre elle et se répète que la vie est belle.

_N'oublie pas : y a que les morts qui n'ont pas droit à une seconde chance._

Hermione Granger attend la visite de ses amis avec impatience. Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle veut les voir chaque jour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Et puis, elle a une chose a demander à Harry. Une chose qui ne lui plaira pas.

- Mione !

_Ils sont là_, pense-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

- Comment ça va today ma grande malade ? demande Harry.

- Avoue que tu fais exprès d'être encore souffrante pour qu'on s'occupe de toi, ajoute Ron en éclatant de rire.

Ils déposent des gros baisers sur ses joues pâles.

- Il paraît que tu as une nouvelle infirmière ! Est-ce qu'elle est mieux que l'autre ? Je l'ai toujours trouvée un peu dépressive, moi, cette Bérénice. Je sais pas comment t'as pu la supporter pendant presque un mois, Mione.

Elle leur fait un petit sourire et lève les yeux au plafond.

- Tu ne parles toujours pas ? marmonne Ron, déçu. Je voulais savoir la définition d'un mot : c'est périscope. Tu la connais ?

Les lèvres de Granger brûlent tellement elle voudrait la dire, mais elle se retient à temps et lève deux doigts en forme de cercle à son oeil.

- Une loupe ?

L'ex-Gryffondor secoue la tête.

- Une longue-vue ?

- Des lunettes ? tente Harry.

- Euh... un truc pour voir ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Ah, j'en étais sûr !

Elle plonge un doigt dans son verre d'eau.

- Oh ! Un truc pour voir sous l'eau ! Prodigieux Mione !

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, _songe Hermione, _mais tant pis._

- Bon, bon, bon... Harry t'a-t-il dit qu'il était accepté à l'école de journalisme ?

Elle manque s'étrangler. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Son meilleur ami, qui déteste les journalistes, veut en être un ? Elle se mord les lèvres pour continuer à se taire.

- Ca n'a pas marché, Ron.

Ils ont l'air déçus.

- On voulait te faire un choc pour que tu parles, Mione. Juste un mot. Un mot pour maman, un mot pour papa, un mot pour Ron, un mot pour Ginny, un mot pour Harry...

Hermione sourit, mais secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas parler, pas encore.

- Bon, Mione, je vais au Ministère et Ron au Magenmagot, on repasse demain matin. On t'aime, bisous.

Les garçons l'embrassent rapidement et s'échappent en courant, ils vont être en retard à leur première heure.

Hermione soupire, se rabroue parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le cran de poser LA question à Harry et se prépare à s'ennuyer et broyer du noir toute la journée.

**_oO°OoO°OoO°Oo_**

- Mais... où est l'infirmière habituelle de Miss Granger ?

- Bonjour Monsieur ! Et bien, elle a changé de service. ça devenait trop dur pour elle, je crois. Vous venez voir Hermione ?

- C'est Granger, je crois, coupe l'homme d'un ton glacial. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien, elle est dans le même mutisme inquiétant que depuis son réveil. Au niveau de sa santé, les médecins ne savent pas si elle pourra un jour remarcher, et le fait qu'elle refuse de manger normalement la fait un peu plus maigrir chaque jour. Mais pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas lui dire bonjour ? Elle serait ravie !

- Je ne pense pas, non. J'espère que l'ancienne infirmière vous a dit que je viens tout les jours apporter un cadeau à Miss Granger que vous êtes supposée déposer sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est de ma part et que Mrs Potter et Weasley n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant de tout ça.

Il lui tend un paquet qu'elle refuse de prendre.

- Portez-lui vous même espèce de gros malin !

Elle pirouette, tire la langue et s'enfuit dans le couloir. L'homme est outré. Mais quelle bitch !

Il est embêté, du coup. Qui va porter son paquet à Granger ? Il pourrait se donner comme excuse de ne pas connaître le numéro de sa chambre, mais il sait que c'est la 59.

Hésitant, il s'engage dans le couloir et compte les chambres. 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58... Il peine à franchir les cinq mètres le séparant de Granger. Et puis finalement, il sa lance. Chambre 59.

Elle est là, bien sûr. Il devrait savoir qu'elle n'est pas en forme, mais sa pâleur le surprend. Le drap de son lit est remonté jusqu'à ses épaules et des perfusions sont accrochées à ses bras, dont l'un est plâtré. Son visage est tourné vers la fenêtre, il ne la voit pas.

- Granger ?

Elle sursaute violemment, et il laisse un rictus fleurir sur ses lèvres fines.

- Parait que tu n'es pas en forme. Je confirme.

Il se trouve pitoyable. Si son père le voyait !

- J'ai eu vent de ton accident. Je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir, ce serait une bonne occasion de me moquer de toi sans que tu me répondes. Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ferme les yeux, fort.

- Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit un mot, Granger. Et je peux être très patient.

Là, il bluffe, parce que son père va le tuer si il arrive en retard au boulot. Il regarde sa montre : il lui reste un quart d'heure à tout casser.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas gâtée, ta chambre est vraiment minable. Ton lit est minuscule ! Et la peinture sur les murs est écaillée.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Mais c'est rabougri ! Il n'y a même pas de place pour un gobelin !

Il tire sur la sonnette à côté du lit d'Hermione, et quelques secondes plus tard une infirmière arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de recevoir vos patients ? C'est une honte ! Cette chambre est pourrie, et je refuse de venir rendre visite dans ce taudis ! On ne peut même pas s'asseoir ! Trouvez autre chose, tout de suite !

- Monsieur, nous sommes dans un hôpital, il n'y a pas de première classe ici !

- Bien sûr que si ! Mon père a séjourné une fois à Sainte Mangouste et sa chambre était différente ! Vous vous rendez compte si je dois patienter ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle et que je ne peux même pas m'asseoir confortablement ?

- Il faudra mettre le prix, Monsieur.

- Combien ?

- Deux cent gallions pour un mois.

- Vous les aurez dans le courant de l'après-midi. Je veux que quand je reviens demain, Granger ait emménagé à l'étage. Et prenez une chambre avec une belle vue.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Et amenez-lui de quoi manger, par Merlin, elle va finir anorexique et ça me répugne !

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez partir.

Après avoir congédié l'infirmière, l'homme s'intéresse de nouveau à la malade.

- Bon, Granger, parle !

Il remarque l'air troublé, en colère, stupéfait, hargneux, agacé et très, très légèrement satisfait d'Hermione.

- T'étouffes pas, Granger. Quoique, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à dépenser 200 gallions.

Il sourit, narquois, et s'assoit à l'extrémité de son lit.

- Pauvre, pauvre Granger qui va louper sa dernière année pour être professeur en runes anciennes... Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Là, elle a vraiment du mal à se taire parce qu'elle crève d'envie de l'envoyer bouler.

- Pfouuuuu... T'es chiante ! Le temps où tu étais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et que tu la ramenais sans cesse me manquerait presque !

_Mais que me veut ce serpentard, à la fin ?_

- Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**_

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vous inspire ce subit intérêt de Malefoy pour Hermione ? Quelle est son motif ?

Bonne journée, Tulus :)


	2. Sweet Dreams : Eurythmics

Coucou tout les lecteurs de _la vie est belle _! Désolée pour le retard mais je finalise les corrections de mon bouquin, j'espère que vous m'excuserez :D

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

P.S : l'histoire est à moi et les persos à J.K.R, bien sûr ;)

* * *

Guest : Merci pour ta review chère Guest ! Ohlala pauvre Malefoy, déjà accusé ;) je ne peux te dire, ou je spoilerai ma fin ! kiss, et enjoy the suite

* * *

_la vie est belle_

_chapitre 2_

_"Everybody's looking for something"_

_Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics_

_* L'indécence Des Sentiments *  
_

* * *

Il se tait, surpris, puis laisse son sourire narquois manger son visage pâle.

- Oh oh, Granger, premières paroles et déjà venimeuse !

Il s'approche de son lit, se penche à son chevet.

- Dis un autre mot, et je m'en vais.

- Mangemort.

- Voyons, Granger, ce n'est pas poli. Et puis, tout le monde sait que je jouais double-jeu durant la guerre, dit-il en dévoilant ses dents.

- C'est cela, prend-moi pour une imbécile.

Il se redresse, et fanfaronne dans la chambre, jouant avec un rideau par ci et tripotant une lampe par là.

- Je sais que tu es mauvais, Malefoy.

D'habitude, l'entendre ne lui fait rien. Mais elle... il la déteste, et il est quand même dans cette chambre avec elle ! Elle n'a pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il la fixe, et crache :

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Sang…

Il penche la tête, content de lui.

- … Jeune fille au sang impur. Recouvreras-tu l'usage de tes jambes ?

Elle grogne, se retourne dans son lit.

- Bien sûr.

Il perçoit l'hésitation dans sa voix, la peur. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait que ça colonne vertébrale a été touché, réduisant ses chances de remarcher un jour.

- Tu as perdu l'habitude de mentir, Granger. Vois-tu, je suis de bonne humeur, alors je vais te confier un secret : si tu veux soigner tes blessures, tu auras besoin de la magie noire. Il te suffirait de choisir le bon côté : le mien.

- Comment oses-tu me faire une telle proposition ?

Merlin, qu'il l'énerve !

Mais déjà il s'éloigne, et juste avant de disparaître derrière la porte, lui fait un clin d'œil :

- Keep calm and come with me to the dark side !

Elle manque s'en étouffer d'indignation. Quel toupet ! Quel fou ! Elle le dira à Ron et Harry, et ils le puniront comme il se doit !

_Remarcher… Magie noire… Bon côté…_

Les paroles de Draco sont comme du poison dans le cerveau fatigué d'Hermione, et elle ne peut les empêcher de tourner et retourner dans sa tête.

Accepterait-elle de se laisser aller vers le côté facile et attrayant des ténébres pour sauver sa peau ? Et… et s'il avait raison ? Si cela était son unique chance de redevenir elle-même, dans la pleine possession de ses moyens ? Elle ne veut pas être handicapée, pas après avoir survécu à la guerre et aux maléfices des mangemorts.

Elle pourrait essayer, et si ça ne marche pas, elle parlera à Harry. Satisfaite, presque fébrile, elle regarde vers la fenêtre, s'attirant un sifflement léger du moineau sur sa branche.

_oO°OoO°Oo_

- Mademoiselle Granger ! Figurez-vous qu'un jeune homme a payé pour que vous soyez installée dans le meilleur service de l'hôpital ! L'aile ouest ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un prince charmant…

Hermione soupire, amusée. Elle et Malefoy ? Et pourquoi pas Harry et McGonnagal tant qu'on y est ? Elle pouffe, l'image de son ami tenant la main de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Malefoy n'est pas mon petit copain, parvient-elle à expliquer entre deux éclats de rire.

Oups ! Elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche, apeurée. Pourquoi a-t-elle parlé ?

L'infirmière, elle, s'est figée, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Par Merlin !

- Miss Granger ? Vous… Vous avez _dit une phrase _?

Hermione jette un regard affolé à Scarlett. Elle ne veut pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'elle a vu ! Elle ne veut pas ! Elle veut encore garder son secret un petit peu, et faire comme si, enfin, ils avaient droit au bonheur. Elle le fait pour Harry, pour Ron, pour tout ceux qui ont souffert et pour qui le mot « guerre » est imprimé en lettres de feu dans la chair. Si ils savaient, ce serait terrible ! Elle devrait leur dire… mais si elle avait rêvé ? Si une illusion l'avait faite tombée ? Cela se pourrait, bien sûr… mais il y a ce doute. Effroyable doute.

- Ne dites pas ! Ne dites pas que j'ai parlé !

L'infirmière est interloquée.

- Mais enfin, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher un psychomage ? Cela pourrait vous faire du bien de lui parler.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas.

- Bien, bien, capitule Scarlett en levant ses mains devant elle en signe de soumission. Calmez-vous, et détendez-vous, je vais vous faire léviter jusqu'à votre nouvelle chambre.

Hermione obéit, lasse, et se laisse faire.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

L'ex-Gryffondor flotte dans les couloirs, et parvient bientôt au dernier étage de Sainte Mangouste, où se trouvent les plus belles chambres. La sienne est bleue clair, spacieuse, et dispose d'une grande salle de bain. Elle a envie de tuer Malefoy, mais elle est ravie. Scarlett la dépose doucement sur le lit, et Hermione soupire de bonheur.

- Je vous laisse mademoiselle, je reviens dans une heure pour vous porter votre repas.

Granger acquiesce.

Elle est seule. Et puis, soudain, elle panique. Où est sa fenêtre ? Elle a du mal à respirer, elle tourne la tête de tous les côtés, son cœur se serre. Elle sent une crise venir. Sa vie est un enfer. Hermione halète, puis son attention est captée par un coin de ciel nuageux. Une chape de plomb s'envole de sa poitrine.

Elle voit du coin de l'œil Scarlett déposer un plateau-repas sur ses genoux et lui souhaiter bon appétit. Elle chipote, joue avec la nourriture, croque un bout de ci et de ça, bois des litres pour tromper sa faim. Puis s'endort, le ventre à moitié plein.

_oO°OoO°Oo_

- Hermi-chérie !

Hermione ouvre les yeux, réveillée par la voix pétillante de Ginny. Elle sourit, et reçoit un câlin monstre de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu vas bien ? Il paraît que tu as recommencé à manger normalement ! Je suis ravie, si tu savais. Tu as bonne mine, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je reviens tout juste de mes cours, aujourd'hui on a appris à enlever magiquement les échardes, et les arrêtes de poisson que l'on peut se coincer dans la gorge. J'adore la médicomagie !

- Hum, fait Granger pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi.

- J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce balai. Tout le monde se pose des questions, tu sais !

La blessée se raidit, comme à l'approche d'un sujet dangereux.

- Mais je vais réfréner ma curiosité pour le moment, Harry m'attend pour que je lui fasse la cuisine, s'exclame-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Miss Weasley aux fourneaux, en digne héritière de Molly ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! C'était surement une plaisanterie.

La tornade rousse disparaît après un rapide baiser sur la joue, et Hermione s'endort sans prendre le repas du soir.

_oO°OoO°Oo_

8h30 du matin _ chambre 110 :

- Ah, c'est tout de même mieux que le placard à balais où tu te trouvais avant mon arrivée, Granger.

L'auteur de cette phrase reçoit un accueillant regard noir dont il ne se formalise pas le moins du monde, puis s'assoit sur un confortable siège en cuir noir disposé près du lit.

- Je te préviens, je n'aime pas parler dans le vide alors tu as intérêt à me répondre.

- Ne me menace pas, Malefoy.

Elle le déteste, il est chiant, il l'énerve, mais quand il est là, elle se sent vivante, importante. Parce que même si c'est dans le but de lui rendre la vie impossible, c'est pour elle qu'il se déplace. Alors elle passe outre, et elle se rend compte qu'elle l'attend.

Il est salvateur pour elle, elle est patiente pour lui. Accord tacite et impérieux de deux personnes opposées.

- Je n'oserais pas, voyons. Il paraît qu'officiellement, tu ne parles toujours pas ? Je suis donc le seul à qui Mâdame Je-Sais-Tout accepte, dans sa grande générosité, d'adresser la parole ? Je suis si chanceux !

- Tu m'énerves ! rugit Hermione en le frappant de son bras valide.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me venge pas est que tu es handicapée, vermine hystérique. D'ailleurs je…

- Fouine bondissante. Et je ne suis pas hystérique !

- Bien sûr, femelle colérique. Je…

- Je ne suis pas non plus colérique ! Sale blondasse décolorée.

- Certes, tu es colérique et hystérique, nuance. Je…

- Malefoy si je n'étais pas dans cet état, crie la jeune femme, je te frapperais de toutes mes forces !

- Mais tu vas me laisser finir ma phrase, oui ? Bon, où en étais-je… Ah oui, je voulais dire que je rigolais hier, la magie noire ne t'aideras pas à retrouver l'usage de tes jambes. Par contre, j'ai mis la main sur ça.

Il exhibe fièrement une fiole contenant un liquide transparent, et l'agite sous le nez d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée.

- Des larmes de Phoenix bleu. Il n'en existe que quatre dans le monde. Elles m'ont coûtées une fortune, alors si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de les utiliser.

Là, c'est louche : Malefoy veut la _sauver_, elle, Hermione Granger ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de m'aider à guérir ?

- Et bien disons que comme cela, en plus d'être riche, beau et intelligent, je serais aussi un bienfaiteur. Les femmes me tomberont quatre fois plus dans les bras, enfin, si c'est possible vu le nombre déjà impressionnant qui succombe à mes charmes.

- Quel but noble. C'est tout toi, ça. Je suis même étonnée de n'y avoir pas pensé avant.

Malefoy fait un grand sourire narquois et dépose le flacon sur son lit.

- Allez, bois-le ! J'ai envie de voir si ce qu'on m'a vendu est de la bonne marchandise.

Pour cela, il n'a pas besoin qu'elle boive : le commerçant à qui il l'a acheté à eu droit à des « encouragements » à ne pas l'arnaquer avec de la mauvaise qualité.

- Tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit vraiment des larmes ? questionne Hermione, ébahie.

- Et bien, les Gryffondors sont vraiment des trouillards ! Ils ont peur d'une fiole innocente !

Consciente de rentrer dans son jeu, elle avale néanmoins le contenu du petit récipient. Une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt, un frissonnement indécent remonte le long de ses jambes, sa colonne vertébrale craque et son poignet la brûle. Tout ce qu'elle ressent lui monte à la tête, des images tournoient dans son esprit et une douce ivresse s'insinue dans son corps engourdi.

- Granger ?

Il la regarde d'un air perplexe, s'attendant à tout sauf à cet air extatique sur son visage de poupée.

- Granger ? Tu m'entends ?

Il la secoue légèrement, cherchant à lui faire retrouver ses esprits. L'ex-Gryffondor gémit, se retourne, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle insuffle chez Draco. Sa chemise d'hôpital, qui ne tient pas bien, dévoile une épaule couleur crème lors d'un mouvement un peu brusque. Le cou gracile est tendu, cherchant un peu de souffle, la poitrine en avant et le dos cambré aidant à remplir les poumons. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, ses yeux ouverts et fixant sans le voir le plafond blanc de la chambre, une mince pellicule de sueur recouvre son front pâle. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle a commencé, la scène s'arrête, et l'ancien mangemort pense avoir rêvé.

Était-ce Hermione Granger ?

- Mal… Malefoy ?

Il se force à lui renvoyer une image moqueuse.

- Toujours en train de faire ton intéressante, Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

- Tais-toi, crétin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oh, trois fois rien : tu t'es juste agitée sous mes yeux comme une sirène en chaleur.

Les joues de la jeune femme deviennent cramoisies, et elle proteste :

- Tu mens, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu m'as empoisonné, j'en suis sûre !

- Pour me retrouver à Azcaban avec une peine de cinquante ans minimum ? Non merci. A la place de dire des choses stupides dignes d'un Poufsouffle, dis-moi plutôt si ça a marché.

Elle lui jette un regard noir et essaye de faire bouger ses orteils. Ses jambes ankylosées refusent d'abord d'obéir, puis un minuscule mouvement fait remuer le drap. Elle lève vers lui le visage de l'espoir et lui administre un coup de coude à l'épaule.

- Par Merlin ! Malefoy, aide-moi à enlever mon plâtre.

Elle lui tend son bras gauche et il l'aide à retirer les bandages, puis pose son poignet sur ses genoux. Hermione tente de lever sa main, mais le geste est trop difficile, alors elle se contente de bouger ses doigts. Et c'est déjà pour elle une raison unique de s'émerveiller. Elle saisit dans son petit poing la manche de Malefoy.

- Mejdlooci.

- Pardon ? Est-ce que tu peux t'exprimer en langage classique Granger ?

- Merci, elle murmure à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il laisse un sourire de victoire fleurir sur son visage aux traits aristocratiques et se penche à son oreille.

- A ton service, créature infernale.

Et Hermione trouve qu'au creux de son cou, le souffle du serpent est délicieusement enivrant.

_oO°OoO°Oo_

- Mione ! On a fait le plus vite possible !

Ron écrase son amie dans ses bras, bientôt suivi par un Harry plus réservé.

- Il paraît que quand l'infirmière est venue te voir tout à l'heure tu pouvais utiliser ton bras gauche et que ta colonne vertébrale s'était ressoudée ! Par quel miracle… ?

L'ex-Gryffondor se force à ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort malgré son envi de leur parler.

- Par Merlin Hermione on est tellement heureux ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Molly, renchérit Harry, on a cru qu'elle allait tomber en syncope. Tu…

Une ride barre son front soudainement en remarquant un éclat bleu sous l'oreiller de la blessée. Granger n'a pas le temps de l'en empêcher que le survivant a déjà récupéré la petite fiole. Il la débouche et la renifle un instant avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

- Des larmes de Phoenix bleu ? Où t'ai-tu procuré ça ? Cela vaut une petite fortune ! Qui te les as données ? C'est pour ça que tu as guéri aussi vite ?

Hermione ne répond pas et se renfrogne d'avantage dans ses coussins.

- Est-ce que tu l'as volée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a volée pour toi ? Enfin, tu dois savoir qu'un flacon de cette taille coûte presque soixante mille gallions ! Tu n'as pas pu te le payer toute seule ! Je sais que tu es désespérée, mais tu devrais nous en parler, à nous ou un psychomage plutôt que faire des actes insensés.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se décroche. _Soixante mille gallions _? Et... _désespérée_ ?Harry secoue la tête, décontenancé, et marmonne :

- Tu nous cache bien des secrets, Hermione, bien des secrets…

Il glisse la fiole dans sa poche en déclarant qu'il va tâcher de découvrir à qui elle appartient.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, il chuchote en l'embrassant sur le front, et l'ex-Gryffondor songe qu'il n'a rien compris.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review :)

Qui veut que Draco s'occupe d'elle et lui achète un Phoenix bleu ? ;)

Kiss, à bientôt,

Tulus


	3. Lana del Rey : You can be the Boss

Hello tout les lecteurs de _la vie est belle _! J'ai des retards en ce moments car je suis tout le temps par monts et par veaux sans internet -' Paaaaaaaaaaaardon du retard !

...

Pardon, disais-je.

Sinon, bonne lecture à vous, et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

OphlieMalfoy : Bien sûr que je continue ! *protestations* c'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis pas chez moi ;) Oui j'ai essayé de faire la vrai Drago, lâche et arrogant :) merci !

Harry : Drago est très très malin, je ne spoilerais pas mon histoire mais il ne fait pas plaisir à Granger pour ses beaux yeux ! :p merci pour la review !

* * *

_la vie est belle_

_chapitre 3  
_

_"Love you but I don't know why..."  
_

_Lana del Rey - You can be the Boss  
_

_* La Douleur des Désillusions *  
_

* * *

Vingt-trois. Vingt-trois heures, dix-huit minutes et cinquante-huit secondes qu'elle attend.

_Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'est perdu en route ? Il s'est fait renversé par un balai volant en rase-motte ? Il souffre d'une indigestion carabinée ? Il est retenu en otage par des échappés d'Azcaban ? Il est en train de mourir ? Les cinq à la fois ?_

Hermione se tord les mains dans son grand lit d'hôpital. Pour la énième fois de la matinée, elle regarde l'heure, et, constatant qu'il n'est encore que huit heures et quart, s'apprête à se répéter encore son petit discours.

_« Malefoy, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi… » non, c'est nul ! « Malefoy, merci de m'avoir acheté cette potion… » c'est pire ! « Malefoy, Harry et Ron ont trouvé le flacon… » non, mauvaise entrée en matière. « Malefoy, grâce à toi, je vais beaucoup mieux… » raaaah mais je ne vais pas y arriver !_

La jeune femme se retourne dans son lit en faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Il l'énerve, mais il l'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce serpent idiot à toujours vouloir se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ? De quel droit s'introduit-il dans sa vie ?

- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? ricane une voix connue en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle se retourne vers lui et le fusille du regard.

- Fais pas le malin, crotale.

Il ouvre grands ses yeux en entendant le nom dont elle l'affuble et tente par tous les moyens de garder contenance. Puis sans qu'il puisse le contenir, un formidable éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce.

- « Crotale » ! il s'exclame, les larmes aux yeux et le diable au corps. « Crotale » !

- Ça va, tu vas t'en remettre, bougonne Hermione une fois sa surprise de le voir s'esclaffer passée.

Il l'agace, mais il l'agace !

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- A vos ordres, ma reine.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- D'accord, mon cœur.

- Pas comme ça non plus !

- Mon lapin.

- Malefoy !

- Mon hippogriffe ?

- Je vais commettre un meurtre d'ici à cinq secondes si tu ne te tais pas, stupide mangemort !

Aussitôt le visage du blond se ferme et son sourire s'évanouit. Hermione se mord les lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être abjecte, mauvaise, sans cœur, insultante, psychorigide, désobligeante et irrespectueuse, Granger. Tu ne reconnais pas le quart de ce que font les gens autour de toi pour t'aider à sortir de ta pseudo dépression de petite fille gâtée, il lui dit d'un ton dur et sans appel.

- Et toi tu es de mauvaise foi, méchant, idiot, inutile, énervant, orgueilleux, prétentieux, vaniteux, fier et faux ! Et je ne suis pas dépressive mais fatiguée de vous, tous autant que vous êtes, et toi en particulier avec tes airs de Sainte Nitouche, comme si tu ne préparais pas un mauvais coup ! elle contrattaque en le regrettant derechef.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle, sale Sang-De-Bourbe ? Avec ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Quel serait mon intérêt de t'aider pour te détruire ensuite ?

- Parlons-en, de ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Je suis sûre, sûre que tu vas me demander quelque chose en échange ! Tu ne vas pas quand même essayer de me faire croire que tu es devenu généreux en claquant des doigts ? Tu n'as pas oublié que je suis la sorcière la plus intelligente de ma génération, au moins ?

- « Intelligente » ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Mais Granger, tu n'es pas intelligente, tu es cultivée et tu as une bonne mémoire ! Le jour où il faudra réfléchir de soi-même il n'y aura plus personne, pauvre gourde !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la pauvre gourde ? hurle-t-elle, passablement en colère.

- Parfaitement ! Elle dit qu'elle va fermer sa grande g… et cesser de dire des conneries plus grosses qu'elle !

- Tu m'insupporte, Malefoy ! Dégages d'ici !

- J'ai payé cette chambre et j'en sortirai quand je le décide !

- Mais putain tu me fais chier ! Reprend ta putain de chambre, tes putains de sous et mets-moi dehors ton putain de cul !

Draco s'arrête, interdit, et dévisage le visage rouge d'énervement de l'ancienne Gryffondor. A-t-il rêvé ou elle a bien dit quatre « putain » en deux phrases ?

- Tu es d'un vulgaire, Granger !

- Rumpf. Tu l'as cherché.

Elle regrette de s'être ainsi laissé emportée mais le supporter n'est pas aisé.

- Maintenant que tu as fini ton caprice, San… oh, faut que je me repose.

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège, étourdit, en proie à une migraine aussi soudaine que déplaisante.

- Malefoy ? ça va ?

Non, ça ne va pas. Sa tête tourne et il y voit trouble. Depuis quand cette chieuse de Gryffondor est-elle deux ? Il en a une de plus sur les bras, maintenant. Il secoue son crâne et sa vision se rétablit progressivement. Il passe une main fatiguée sur son visage las, et reporte son attention sur la malade.

- Tu veux ma photo Granger ? il grogne, cynique.

- Non merci, je ne suis pas fan à ce point là de ta coupe de blondie et de tes mimiques hautaines.

Il saisit son poignet avec brusquerie et la regarde avec la sourde impression que si ses nerfs lâchent, il va en faire de la chaire à nargole.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Elle le fixe droit dans les yeux, lève sa main et lui administre une baffe retentissante.

- Ne-me-tou-che-pas.

La paume sur sa joue brûlante, il se redresse comme un diablotin monté sur ressorts et quitte le lieu du crime.

- Ok, Granger, l'entend-elle marmonner, tu vas regretter ton geste…

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Pourquoi sont-ils obligés de s'entre-tuer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, tel deux êtres physiquement incompatibles à la manière des deux faces opposés d'un aimant ? Elle le hait, elle se hait… Et le secret qui la ronge n'arrange rien.

- Mione ? Oh, tu as pleuré ma chérie ! Viens…

Ginny Potter entoure de ses bras le buste de son amie, qui laisse son front reposer contre son cou.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Va-t-elle enfin se décider à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy ? Malefoy… Elle serre les poings, quel connard. Après tout, pourquoi parlerait-elle à lui plutôt qu'à sa meilleure amie ? _Parce qu'il ne pose pas de questions gênantes… _souffle une voix dans sa tête. Certes, et c'est à prendre en compte. Mais ses amis ne risquent-ils pas de s'éloigner d'elle en constatant son refus catégorique et inexpliqué de leur adresser le moindre mot ? Elle-même doit avouer que si Harry, Ron ou Ginny se trouvait à sa place, elle n'apprécierait pas qu'ils fassent ça. Mais si ils commencent à lui poser des questions, combien de temps tiendra-t-elle avant de cracher le morceau, et de laisser la vérité se répandre en eux tel un poison mortel ? Surement pas longtemps… D'un autre côté, elle se conduit exactement comme le ministère aveugle et sourd lors de la remontée en surface de Voldemort, il y a plusieurs années. _La technique de l'autruche._ Elle n'aime pourtant pas du tout ça, mais elle a vécu tant de choses horribles qu'elle n'éprouve plus le besoin de se battre.

Alors, parlera ou parlera pas ?

- … et a mangé trois œufs de Phoenix. A ce propos, c'est quoi cette histoire de larmes à soixante mille gallions ?

Oups, elle a loupé une partie du monologue de son amie. Elle hausse les épaules et fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Écoute, Hermione, je trouve qu'on a été très patient avec toi, mais là, ça ne va plus du tout ! Alors tu vas te ressaisir et t'en sortir, parce que tu vaux mieux que ça ! Pense à Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de ton mutisme ! Ce que tu fais est égoïste car nous sommes tous à tes côtés pour t'aider mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte, préférant te morfondre sur toi-même. Ne vois-tu pas que tes amis te soutiennent et veulent que tu leur parle de ce qui te tracasse ?

Les yeux brillants, Ginny observe la brunette, et ses orbes bleues la transpercent de toutes parts. La Gryffondor se sent gênée par ce regard inquiet et douloureux, ce regard si réel. Elle sent les mots à la frontière de sa gorge, qui ne demandent qu'à s'échapper, mais rien à faire, ils ne parviennent pas à sortir, comme retenus par un sortilège. Elle porte une main angoissée à son cou et ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. La rousse croit que son amie se moque d'elle et de sa ténacité à lui faire dire une phrase, alors elle voûte ses épaules, comme vaincue, et se relève. Sans que Hermione ai pu amorcer le moindre geste, son amie est déjà au seuil de la porte.

- Je suis désolée. Tu… on dirait que tu fais exprès de nous faire souffrir, à tous. Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, j'empêcherais Ron et Harry de venir te voir, parce que cela leur fait trop de peine.

Elle s'en va, la démarche aussi lourde que si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Aussitôt Hermione se sent agitée de sanglots dévastateurs, sans toutefois qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappe de son corps mince. Elle tente de se lever pour rejoindre Ginny et la convaincre de sa bonne foi, mais lorsqu'elle se met debout ses jambes la trahissent et elle s'effondre à terre. Au prix de douloureux appuis avec ses bras maigres, elle parvient à remonter sur le lit et s'y étend, vidée de son énergie. Pourquoi donc tout se retourne-il contre elle ? Et par quel maléfice sa langue ne veut-elle plus produire le moindre son ? Serait-ce la faute de Malefoy ? Elle tressaille, et se souvient de ses dernières paroles : « _Ok, Granger, tu vas regretter ton geste…_ ». Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour qu'il apparaisse là, devant elle, qu'ils s'engueulent mutuellement et que sa verve revienne ! Elle a envie de le tuer parce qu'il lui a surement lancé un sortilège de langue de bois, ce qui passe inaperçu parce qu'elle ne parle déjà plus en temps normal, mais elle a aussi envie de le sentir près d'elle, et peut-être aussi de s'excuser pour les paroles blessantes qui ont dépassées sa pensée tout à l'heure.

- Bouh !

Elle sursaute violemment et porte la main à son cœur. Oh, qu'il lui a fait peur ! Elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire et affiche un air de mépris.

- Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi, Granger.

Pleine d'espoir, elle se tourne vers lui, et découvre une enveloppe tendue par lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

- Ouvre, il répond avec un air supérieur.

Lentement, elle retire le contenu de la lettre et un cliché mouvant se dévoile à ses yeux. Yeux glacés d'horreur qu'elle lève alors vers Malefoy :

- Alors, tu sais… ! C'est cela, ta vengeance !


	4. NOTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT (surviiie)

Coucou les amis !

Je vous propose quelque chose : vous me faites EXPLOSER le nombre de reviews sur cette histoire, et je la continue.

J'ai vu qu'il y avait plus de 20 mises en alertes en à peine trois chapitres, alors si tous ceux qui m'ont mis en fav et en alertes laissent un commentaires, plus les lecteurs quej'aimebeaucoupbeaucoup, on devrait atteindre un chouette nombre de reviews.

LUTTEZ POUR LA SURVIE D'UNE ESPÈCE ENVOIE DE DISPARITION : LA REVIEW !

bisous bisous les gars ! (3)

tulus


	5. Who shot me : Honey Cocaïne

Hello les boyzzz !

étant donné que je suis sur 4565684 histoires à la fois, je tenterais (je dis bien tenter) de publier cette fic le plus régulièrement possible. Merci du fond du cœur aux gens qui laissent leur avis.

* * *

MA RÉPONSE A LA REVIEW DE KIWOO, LYPSE... QUI N'APPRECIENT PAS QUE JE DEMANDE DES REVIEWS

Salut !  
Ce que je ne trouve pas correct, c'est d'apprécier suffisamment une histoire pour la mettre en fav ou en alerte, mais ne même pas laisser un message d'encouragement à l'auteur ou bien le pourquoi de "j'apprécie cette histoire".

Je ne sais pas si tu écris des histoires ou non, mais moi je ne trouve pas ça agréable de chercher à faire plaisir aux lecteurs en suivant un rythme de publication régulier mais en ne recevant aucune marque d'estimation du travail.

**Si réellement je n'écrivais que pour moi, je garderais mes écrits sur mon ordinateur et je ne les publierais pas. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux l'ami ?**

Crois moi, je préfèrerais que les lecteurs soient conscients d'eux-même que ça ne se fait pas de "profiter" des auteurs.

**De plus, si je publie, c'est pour avoir un minimum d'avis sur mon style, mon histoire, ce que je fais des personnages...**

En espérant te faire changer d'avis, cordialement,  
tulus (:

P.S : c'est assez bizarre que les lecteurs ne laissent de reviews que pour râler sur le fait qu'on leur en demande...

* * *

**_Honey Cocaine : Who shot me_**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que l'horreur ? C'est une simple affaire de point de vue, à dire vrai. Pour Hermione c'est savoir que son secret était en passe d'être dévoilé. Elle voit à travers une épaisse brumeuse cauchemardeuse son ennemi de toujours sourire avec son air supérieur. Elle ne peut plus bouger, seulement ouvrir la bouche d'une mourante et prier pour que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Elle se sent désespérée et vide. Ce qui lui fait le plus mal, c'est que depuis le départ Malefoy semblait si sympathique et énergique dans ce monde aseptisé, alors qu'il n'attendait que l'occasion de lui balancer cette preuve de sa faiblesse au visage.

Trop de misère.

Draco la trouve si belle dans son malheur, les yeux perdus levés vers le ciel bleu à la fenêtre et brouillés de larmes, les traits du visage éclairés par un courage tiré de son désespoir même. En fait, il se la ferait bien pour la réconforter.

… Et aussi parce que depuis qu'il l'a vu, il se demande ce que ça fait de la baiser. Est-elle aussi impétueuse que lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver le monde ou coincée comme un rat de bibliothèque ? Hermione Granger, ou le fantasme numéro un du Prince des Serpentards.

« _Bien, _pense-t-il en se frottant les mains_, il est temps de passer à la phase deux du plan. »_

- Ok, Granger, séance larmes terminées. Je te propose un marché : tu me payes en nature mon silence ou je dévoile la raison de ta soudaine perte d'organe vocal à l'encontre de tes amis.

Après un long silence, la brunette se retourne vers lui, un manque d'émotions flagrant dans les pupilles.

- D'accord.

Le blond en reste bouche. Ça a marché. Ça a marché ? Ça a marché ! Son expression reste de marbre mais il ne se tient plus de joie : quand il va dire ça à Blaise !

- Je te laisse te rétablir, le médecin m'a dit que tu sors la semaine prochaine. Tu diras à Saint Potter et la belette que tu pars te reposer une semaine sur la côte méditerranéenne toute seule, je louerais une suite sur la Côte d'Azur et tu m'y rejoindras. Tu n'es finalement pas si perdante Granger, tu vivras comme la fille de Sang-Pur que tu n'es pas et si tu es sage je t'offrirais même une ou deux babioles.

Il lui offre son sourire le plus narquois, et elle lui fait l'affront de ne pas réagir. Agacé, il se cale dans son fauteuil.

- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Elle lui adresse un regard vide.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ? Tu menaces de faire de ma vie un enfer si… si je ne couche pas avec toi et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas bien ? C'est une blague ?

Elle est plus rouge qu'une borne d'incendie.

- Ne sois pas gênée par quelque chose d'aussi peu important que cette broutille. Tu me distrais une petite semaine sur la côte et hop ! Finies les enmerdes.

- Tu… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'étrangle pas ! Après tout, dis-leur pourquoi. Dis-leur pourquoi je suis tombée de mon balais. J'm'en fous. Si ce n'est pas mon secret qui me pourrit la vie, ce sera toi.

- Je me disais bien, aussi, que tu ne pouvais accepter si vite. C'était trop facile.

La mâchoire de Granger s'est durcie.

-Et bien, quels sont tes autres arguments pour me faire céder ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on te regarde avec pitié ? demande le serpent avec un regard par en-dessous.

Hermione serre les lèvres.

- Non. Non. Comment as-tu su ?

- Je sais depuis le début. J'étais dans le même hôpital que toi le jour où tu l'as appris. Je venais voir ma mère. L'infirmière n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de gallions pour lâcher le morceau.

La Gryffondor fronce les sourcils.

- Ta mère ?

Elle a la désagréable impression qu'il ment. La suivait-il ? Il ne répond pas, et détourne le regard fièrement. Puis, soudain, il se mord la lèvre avec violence et son visage se tord dans une grimace de souffrance. Durant une minute, Hermione reste suspendu à son expression, avant qu'il ne s'apaise en haletant de douleur.

- Malefoy ? Dis la vérité.

- Jamais.

Une insupportable curiosité assaille la jeune femme. Pourquoi ment-il ? De quoi souffre-t-il ?

- J'accepte ton marché si tu me confies ton secret.

- Or de question. Tu en profiterais pour me faire du chantage.

- Comme ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

- Tout à fait. C'est ça d'avoir l'avantage.

- Et bien tant pis pour toi, sale ordure. Tu iras abuser quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ok Granger. Fais-moi confiance pour tout dire à Skeeter.

La brunette enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Quelle horreur, pas le cafard !

- Tu n'en finiras donc jamais de me tourmenter ?  
- Ah ! non.

Il rit, et réitère sa question.

- Alors ? Dernière chance, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle inspire un grand coup.

- C'est d'accord. Mais tu imagine que ce stress peut me tuer ?

- C'est une chance que je ne veux pas louper.

Il feint le sérieux mais un sourire menace d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. C'est parti pour la gloire…

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui laisserons un avis...

tulus


End file.
